My Little Pony: Toxic Enemy
by Dudewhatdidyousay
Summary: We join Turquoise Flare, a timid pegasus with a heart of gold. He was a very thoughtful, kind stallion who would help anypony. He and Janna, his wife, lived together in utmost harmony. One day, they were kidnapped by a bunch of criminals. Despite their strong bond and love, Janna chose to sacrifice Turquoise. He awoke in Hell, and he and Alabast plot to kill her.
1. Prologue

"My Little Pony: Toxic Enemy."

Chapter 1: Prologue.

(Warning: This chapter of the Fanfic is not in the same timeline as the other chapters. The events of this chapter happened BEFORE the events of the other chapters. Just wanted to state that, to prevent confusion.)

Once, there was a pony in Equestria named Turquoise Flare. He was very kind, not wishing harm upon anypony. He was, however, easily scared. This problem didn't really matter much to him, though. Turquoise Flare was a pegasus, and he wasn't a skilled flyer. He went to flight school with Rainbow Dash and others. He was a big target of bullying, as he just barely skimmed past failure in the tests. Some believe that he wasn't meant to be a pegasus.

"Ugh, why was I born with wings? Maybe they are right, maybe I wasn't meant to be a pegasus..." Turquoise Flare said, doubting himself greatly. "Don't you say that about yourself, Turquoise." Somepony said, as she entered the room. "Wha? I don't remember you ever talking to me, Janna." Turquoise Flare said. "You forget everything, don't you?" Janna commented, giggling a little. "Yeah, thats true. Hehe..." Turquoise said.

"Well, tomorrow is the big test, and you'd best prepare if you wanna pass." Janna to him. Turquoise suddenly put on a face that expressed fear. "0-0 I don't think im going to pass..." He said. "Don't worry about it. I know you'll pass." Janna said. Turquoise thanked her, and she went off to her dorm, winking at him in the process. "Oh, I think she likes me..." Turquoise said. He went to his bed, and fell asleep.

...

The sun arose, and the sound of a piercing whistle was heard. Startled, Turquoise swiftly awoke and jumped out of bed. He ran out of his house. He approached a stallion in a very military-like outift, with a line of other ponies near him, and saluted. "Greetings, fellow trainees!" The stallion said. "As you probably already knew, today is the day of the Flight Test!". "Im so scared..." Turquoise said to himself.

"If you fail, then, well, lets just say the results aren't going to be pretty..." The stallion said. "Okay, so the test is simple. All you need to do is complete the obstacle course I set up in a FAST time...Im looking at you, Turquoise." The stallion said, glaring at Turquoise Flare. "Now, don't worry, we're going to do some practice first. The way this works is that you do the obstacle course, but you are not timed." The stallion said.

The trainees stretched their hooves, preparing themselves. The stallion, Physiboom Ed, held a whistle in his hoof. Physiboom put the whistle up to his mouth, and then blew hard as the same piercing noise was heard. The trainees flew swiftly towards the obstacle course, Turquoise desperately trying to keep up. "Huff...Huff...Ugh, why am I a Pegasus? This is so hard!" He complained. "Hey, Turquoise, fly faster!" Physiboom yelled to Turquoise.

"Im trying!" Turquoise said to him. In the end, Turquoise passed the test and graduated Flight School. "I did it? I did! I really graduated flight school!" Turquoise loudly said, his face showing pure glee. "Yes!" He said to himself. This happened when he was 16 years old. Then came the day when he grew up. Then came the day when he left Cloudsdale to explore the wonders of the world beneath him. He hasn't came back to Cloudsdale since.

When he turned 19 years old, he went to a local supermarket and met Janna for the first time in forever. He became BFF's with Janna and grew to love her so much, and so did Janna. Then came the day of their wedding, which his friends and family came to watch. After that beautiful day of two hearts uniting as one, they lived life together and enjoyed the many magical moments they had together. But, then, a day came that changed their lives forever.

On this dreadful day, Janna and Turquoise were held hostage by a strong group of criminals. The criminals took them to their "base", which was simply a stone cave with a huge pit of acid in it. Janna was forced to make choices, terrible choices that both resulted in someone being lost. The 2 choices were: That Janna could live and Turquoise die, or the opposite. Despite their strong love, Janna made a selfish choice that ruined the two's lives.

"...I'll sacrifice Turquoise." Janna said to the criminals. "W-w-wha..." Turquoise said, his mouth open in shock. He was left speechless by how surprising this was. "But...I thought you loved me!" Turquoise said, getting very angry. "You...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" Turquoise shouted in anger, as the criminals carried him away to the acid pit. "I HATE YOU! WE WERE TOGETHER FOR SO LONG!" Turquoise yelled, completely outraged and crazed.

"HOW COULD YOU-" Turquoise was about to yell something, but the criminals threw him in the acid pit. "AHHH! HOW COULD YOU DOOOOOOO THIISSS?! HOOW?! ...How...could you...do this..." Turquoise kept yelling statements like this as his entire body melted to the green liquid, leaving nothing of him left, save for his acid-drenched skull. Janna walked out of the cave, perfectly safe. "How could I be so SELFISH?!" Janna yelled.

She had made a terrible mistake, as she created a toxic monster out of her beloved Turquoise.

(I know, its a dark story, which I hear is overdone, but, hey, I couldn't think of anything else...)


	2. Seething Hatred

"My Little Pony: Toxic Enemy."

Chapter 2: Seething Hatred

A day after his death, Turquoise found himself alive somehow. He could not remember anything that happened yesterday. He was lost, confused, and curious.

"W-w-what happened? Was I dead?" Turquoise asked himself, getting up on his hooves. He had no idea where he was, but it didn't look good - there was lava everywhere, and it looked like there were people being tortured, shackled to those things you see when surgeons operate on their patients.

He looked at his hooves when he got up, and noticed they were dripping with acid. Not only that, but, in his reflection, he could see that the flesh on his face was completely melted off, he looked emaciated, and his skull head was covered in toxic fumes.

Shortly after he realized how drastically he changed, a creature with crimson skin and black horns came up to Turquoise, looking at him with hollow eyes. Turquoise noticed that the creature was wearing a fancy tuxedo, a monocle, a bowtie, was holding a golden cane, and was sipping from a cup of tea.

"Oh look, you got the right answer! I'm glad I have the pleasure to meet you, Turquoise, young chap. I've heard many fantastic stories about you - and it sounds like you're the most gentlemanly newcomer yet!" The creature said.

Turquoise soon realized that he was in the afterlife. But, judging from the horrific scenery, he pieced it together, and he found out that he wasn't in the paradise he imagined...

"Oh no...OH NOOOOOOOO!" Turquoise yelled, mad, sad, and scared all at once.

The well-dressed creature looked at him longer, with a face of interest. Turquoise thought he was a demon, but he seemed awful kind for a species that is known to be evil.

"Well, that was an interesting display of negativity. You know, maybe I should teach you on how to be more gentlemanly..." The demon commented.

Calming himself, Turquoise thought he looked like a fool, and may have even turned the creature away from him. He might be a demon, but atleast he made a good first impression, that is, if he was.

"I'm sorry about my fit of rage. I thought I was in Hell. So, anyway, i'm rather new here. Could you tell me where I am?" Turquoise asked, feeling like the demon thought he was socially awkward.

"Ah, thats perfectly fine my boy! As to your question, you were right - you are in Hell. But, I don't blame you, I never wanted to be here either." He answered in a calm manner.

He couldn't believe it, why was he taken to the evil side of the spectrum!? He did nothing to deserve it, or, so he thought.

"Something tells me you have a bit of amnesia. How about I give you an Insomniac's Rememberance?" The demon said.

He didn't quite know what in Equestria an Insomniac's Rememberance was, but he decided to take it anyway - he saw the demon as a friend, and you can trust friends. Shortly after taking a small dose, he suddenly started to feel intense amount of pain vibrating from his mind, almost like a migraine. He couldn't help but scream, as he felt like his brain was being smashed by a crowbar over and over. He fell on the ground, and blacked out.

...

A few minutes later, Turquoise Flare woke up, his brain hurting a little bit.

"Ah, you're finally awake! Hey, I didn't get to tell you my name earlier - it's Alabast. I just thought you'd like to know that." The demon told Turquoise.

"Huh? Hey, what happened Alabast?" He asked, seemingly like the dose didn't work.

Shortly after asking, he started to feel like he was having a headache, but not nearly as major as the first one. Once it ended, it really worked like Alabast claimed - He remembered everything in his life, including the acid pit catastrophe.

"JAAAAANNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted in uncontrollable rage.

"It looks like someone's got an arch nemesis..." Alabast said.

"Alabast, I want you to get me out of this trash heap, so I can show her just how much pain I felt when she decieved me. Oh man, it'll feel so good to have that SNAKE'S head in my hooves..." Turquoise Flare said.

Despite Alabast's gentlemanly appearance, he is, in reality, a greedy and filthy rich demon who loves to see people feel miserable and suffer immense pain. After a while of thinking, Alabast decided to join Turquoise Flare in his quest lead by blind rage.

"I'll join you, Turquoise. I'll stand with you, side by side, as we show her the sin she committed, and make her pay for it." Alabast said.

"Great, it's a good thing I've found someone who understands me. But, from now on, my name is no longer Turquoise - it's Bio. Short for biological threat. Now, tell me where the exit is." Turquoise said.

Alabast laughed, easily breaking out of his gentleman act. He knew it was absolutely ridiculous to think there was an exit out of Hell, just sitting there and waiting for evil to escape.

"I find it funny that you think there's really an exit out of here, a place designed to IMPRISON ponies like us." Alabast said in a matter-of-fact way, not really insulting him but it kind of sounded like it.

"You watch your tone with me, Alabast. I can easily keep you here to rot, while I find the exit myself." Bio said, glaring at his 'comrad'.

"...Alright, fine. Seriously though, the only way out of this dump is through an angel's blessing. I know an angel, but she's never come to get me..." Alabast replied.

Bio was sick of his 'comrad' - he felt like Alabast didn't care about him at all. In which he's right, he didn't.

"I'm not bringing you out of this with me, unless you start caring about me." Bio told Alabast.

"But you HAVE to bring me with you, i'm the only source of knowledge you have." Alabast said, smirking.

"I guess you're right. But, I still won't tolerate your attitude. You are a lower level than me, get used to it." Bio said, ending the arguement.

Alabast begrudgingly carried on following Bio, annoyed that he has to be the 'lowly one'. A white feather gently floated down onto the ground, and, realizing what wing it belonged to, the two schemers knew that their target was close by.


End file.
